


By the light of the silvery moon

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [31]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Werewolves, Whumptober 2020, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Blood drips from it’s sharp talons as it makes its way towards Jaskier. The bard readies himself, adjusting his grip on his dagger before screaming and charging at the beast.Day 31 of whumptober - showdown.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	By the light of the silvery moon

Jaskier watches in horror as Geralt is struck down. The werewolves' sharp claws swiping across the Witcher’s chest. This wouldn’t be an issue for Geralt normally, but with the amount of injuries he’s already sustained as well as the toxicity of the potions he’s consumed - well, he’s out for the count.

The werewolf crawls, closer, drool dripping from it's fangs onto the Witcher’s neck. Before Jaskier even knows what he’s doing, he’s moving forward, brandishing his small silver dagger in his hand.

“Oi! you big ugly brute! Get away from him.” The creature looks up, snarling at him. It steps over Geralt, finding that Jaskier would make a more sufficient meal, and slowly crawls towards the bard. Jaskier wishes it would move faster so that he can just hurry up and kill it, dying isn’t an option if he wants to save Geralt.

Blood drips from it’s sharp talons as it makes its way towards Jaskier. The bard readies himself, adjusting his grip on his dagger before screaming and charging at the beast. The wolf charges back and it’s only a moment of peace before they’re tumbling into one another - Jaskier swiping ferociously at anything he can swipe at at all, the werewolf snarling, growling, and chomping it’s fangs at the bard.

For a moment Jaskier thinks he’s won, the silver dagger being driven up into the wolf’s neck with a sickening squelch. But then the wolf bites down, hard, into jaskier’s forearm; breaking the skin and scraping against the bone. Blood spills into his doublet, his chemise, dripping onto the forest floor.

Jaskier screams, loud and clear. The beast finally dies with a final gurgle in it’s throat as it slumps over onto the ground, tugging painfully at jaskier’s wound as it’s jaw is still Locked in place.

Jaskier winces. He struggles to free himself, his other hand shaky and weak from the sudden loss of adrenaline. But he manages it nonetheless and prys open the wolf's mouth. He can feel the teeth leave the holes in his skin and it’s possibly one of the most painful things he’s ever felt in his life..

He glances at Geralt, sprawled out on the forest floor, lit up by the full moon. Jaskier makes his way over to thin, crawling on his hands and knees until he can slump next to Geralt on the ground.

He rests for a moment, closes his eyes for a mere second. When he opens them again the moon is closer to setting than before. Fuck. He sits up abruptly trying to think through the wave of nausea and dizziness. 

Geralt… Geralt needs help. He turns to the Witcher, a wound in his chest sluggishly bleeding as well as multiple smaller cuts and bruises and possibly a minor concussion. He needs a potion, quickly.

“Roach!” He shouts into the forest, relief flooding his body when he hears the thumping of hooves on the ground. The horse gallops into the clearing, stopping suddenly and rearing up.

“Roach, calm down!” He shouts at the horse, he doesn’t have time to make sure she’s alright. The pack gets thrown open and Jaskier drops one potion after another onto the ground until he finds the one he’s looking for - golden oriole.

He rushes back, but not before Roach tries to nip at him with her teeth, “fuck off! What’s gotten into you!” He shouts as he stumbles his way back to Geralt, dropping to his side once again. He uncorks the potion and pours it into Geralt’s mouth, saving some more to pour into his wounds which sizzle disgustingly. 

Roach neighs behind him, he glances at the werewolves corpse in case she’s alerting him that it’s not actually dead - it is dead - then he takes Geralt’s pulse in case  _ he’s _ dead. Thankfully, he’s not.

Geralt gasps awake suddenly, a confused yet angry expression on his face as he struggles to sit up, jasker helps him with bloodied hands, which Geralt definitely notices.

“Jaskier… the fuck?… are you hurt,” Geralt says, his words are jumbled and confused, definitely a concussion then, Jaskier thinks.

“Ah, just a bit. My arm-” Jaskier stops. Because when he looks at his arm, where the werewolf had bitten him so deep it hit bone, well, his skins smooth. Not even a scar in sight, no red, angry marks nor even a bruise.

It all sort of rushes into Jaskier at that moment - the full moon, the way Roach was acting around him and now this: rapid healing that he, a human, shouldn’t have.

“Jaskier?” Geralt says, because jaskier’s now standing up, stumbling backwards as he clutches his newly healed arm. He glances at the full moon, the light unnaturally reflecting off his eyes - like a cat.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t my original idea, but you know, since it’s Halloween I thought I’d give more spooky vibes lol also im a slut for werewolf Jaskier he can dick me down any do but *ahem* back to the notes.
> 
> I put these as end notes to avoid any spoilers lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD <3 <3


End file.
